


Bite Back

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood and Injury, Eye Gouging, Fear of Death, Gen, Loss of Fingernail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I just wanted Dream and Tommy to have a... little scuffle. :)Yeah so they just a fight and some blood gets spilled.
Series: All my anon works put together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Bite Back

Pain surged through Tommy's scalp as he was pulled out of the tiny box he called home when Dream came by to visit looking for him. He pried at Dreams hand tearing at his fingers with his nails. Only able to pull small grunts from the older.

He drug his heels into the floorboards but that soon turned into stone to stairs and finally snow covered grass. He yelped in pain as Dream slammed his thin frail body to the ground in a huff. Tommy stood on shaky legs eyeing Dreams now bloody fingers. He watched as the blood dripped down his nails to the snow dying it a sicking red color. 

Tommy jumped at the sound of Dreams voice.

“Always a fucking bug” he growled looking to his bloody hand. His mask not giving anything away.

Tommy backed towards the forest as the hollow eyes looked away, just for a second he hoped that he could escape into the frozen forest, but stopped as soon the mask came back to level with his own eyes.

He watched in horror as Dream pulled a small knife from his belt. Rubbing the tip with his thumb.

“You should've ran farther” he laughed taking a large step towards the blond shrinking the distance between the two immensely. Without another word Dream launched at Tommy letting the younger only let out a small cry. 

Tommy held his hands up in defense at the knife. He felt his flesh tear as he fell to his back at the sudden pain that ripped through every nerve in his body. 

The presence of a body that straddled him hadn't been noticed until he opened his eyes to see the knife wavering over him. Tommy let out a bitter whine trying to turn his eyes away from the glistening blade 

“Dream please” he begged as Dreams bloody hand held his face turning him to look forward. Tommy felt all the blood drain from his face as he watched the knife get closer to his eyes until it was an overwhelming presence in his right eye only. 

The searing pain came with a screech as Tommy thrashed his arms, his body thrusting trying to get Dream off as the knife slowly priced into Tommy's eye making his entire right side go black and deafen. He could feel the heat of the blood dripping down his temples and he continued to scream and squirm. He felt a warm hand cover his mouth effectively muting his screams. And in that instance of injustice towards him, he felt Dreams fatal mistake.

He took full advantage of it as he bit down on the finger that had mistakenly creeped in. A strangled groan left the masked man as he felt the knife pull out of his eye, blood dripping into his face, this only to made Tommy bite down harder in the pain that surged through him again. Dream tried to pull his fingers away placing his other hand that previously held the knife on his head pushing Tommy further into the ground. Hurt Tommy held his teeth clamped, determined to get back at this prick of a man.

He felt something give as he felt the weight on his chest disappear. He took a greedy breath holding his eye and he tried to sit up slipping slightly on the now melted snow. Tommy spit and saw what had released Dream from his mouth . A single fingernail sat in the slowly darkening red snow. Tommy grinned to Dream as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I bite back you stupid motherfucker” Tommy gave a laugh as he watched the older cover his hand with a cloth.


End file.
